


the game

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Swearing, Theon is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Jon gets distracted during a game because Sam is cheering him on.Setting : Modern / Highschool AU.Warning : Swearing, mostly fluff, some teasing.Word Count : 307.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the game

“Get your head in the game, Snow!” Coach Sandor’s face was bright red as he screamed, stomping a foot.

Robb knocked their shoulders together, shooting Jon a concerned look. “What’s going on with you? If we lose this game, coach will have us do punishment drills for the next week.”

“Fucking weak link,” Theon sneers at Robb’s other side, making a choked noise when he’s elbowed in the ribs. “What? Do **_you_** want to run punishment drills?”

As annoyed as he was at the bickering and snark, Jon could only sigh in rebuttal. He was off today, eyes darting into the crowd instead of focusing on the ball. He’d fumbled twice and they’d barely started the second quarter. Jon could hear the snide cheers of the other team, namely Joffrey Lannister who took a sick pleasure in mocking and tormenting their team specifically.

His distraction? His boyfriend, Sam, in the crowd cheering him on. Their friendship had shifted into a relationship a week ago and they were still exploring new territory, finding their balance and boundaries. Jon’s heart squeezes tight and hot every time he spots Sam’s flailing arms, the sounds around him too loud to hear the shouts of encouragement on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Wanna impress your man?” Jon startles, looking back over to Theon who is looking at him unimpressed, judging eyes unflinching. “Then get your ass in the game and earn yourself a slobbery kiss by winning, Snow.”

“Is that why you’re trying so hard?” Theon purses his lips and looks away, ignoring Robb’s grin. Jon looks back ahead, blowing hot air through his nose, steeling his resolve. One last glance at the bleachers gives him the image of Sam smiling wide and he burns it into his memory to carry him throughout the rest of the game.

_I’ll earn myself a damn kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, check out my profile! I'm thinking about opening requests. If you're interested, message me on twitter or tumblr @loserrobin.


End file.
